The New Power
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! The sequel to 'One Chance to Make it Right.' It's the kids turn to kick butt. R&R. COMPLETE.
1. So Much For A Normal Year

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, Frank, Meagan, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: The year is 2021, and Renee and Chad are in high school._

Chapter 1 So Much for a Normal Year

Renee Oliver and Chad McKnight had been friend since before they stared grade school. They had so much in common knowing that both of their parent were Power Rangers, well, former Rangers that is.

"This is great. I'm a junior and Frank's a senior," Renee smiled.

"And your point is, Renee," Chad asked.

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. Chad was a senior in high school too. He also happened to know Frank, Renee's boyfriend. Chad laughed at the thought that he and Frank had even been friends at one point.

"Oh come on, Chad… the prom," Renee said.

Funny, Chad could remember asking Renee to the senior prom before either of them even stared high school. But wait, why was he so jealous? He never felt this way before, but ever since Frank came into the picture, Chad had been overprotected, if you would like to call it that, over Renee.

"We got to get going," Chad said.

This was the first time that Renee didn't wait for Chad to open the passenger door of his truck.

"Um, Renee, why am I still the one taking you home? Shouldn't that be Frank's job," Chad asked.

"My dad trusts you more, being a friend and everything," Renee said.

Chad found himself yelling inside something he thought he wouldn't be thinking in a million years.

"_Um Renee, did you ever wonder why your father trusts me more," _he yelled.

xxx

When they got to Renee's house, Chad was surprised to see that his parents were there too.

"What the…" he began.

"You think something's up," Renee asked.

They got out of the car and began walking towards the house.

"I have no clue," Chad said.

They walked into an empty house and looked around. There was no sign of the four adults anywhere.

"There's only one place they could be," Renee said, putting to the door that led to the basement.

Chad looked over at Renee and nodded. They walked downstairs, into the basement they had been in only a few times in their lives.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," Chad smiled.

Conner turned his head from the computer and looked at his son.

"Hey son. How was school," he asked.

"Fine, but Mr. Oliver killed us," Chad joked.

"I can't wait to see how he teats me next year," Renee laughed. "Say, Mom, aren't you supposed to be at the gym?"

"I told them I couldn't make it in today," Kim said.

She soon turned her attention back to the computer.

"Anyway, Mr. Oliver," Chad said, "how did you get here before us?"

"I had eighth period off today," Tommy replied. "The class had a presentation."

"Oh yeah, ours is tomorrow," Renee said.

"Wait a minute, why haven't I gone," Chad asked.

"It's only for juniors, and my eighth period is a junior class," Tommy said.

After all the demand for the class, it was decided that twenty one juniors would be chosen to take Tommy's class a year.

"Alright then, why didn't you go," Chad asked.

"It said I didn't have to go. I hate going to those things anyway. It's the same thing every year," Tommy replied.

"Alright, enough, let's get back to work," Kim said.

"Mom, what's going on," Chad asked.

His mom took a deep breath and looked over at Tommy.

"Tommy, care to tell him," Kira asked.

Tommy turned around in his chair and got up.

"Mesogog's back," he sighed.

"What," Renee yelled.

She almost fell from the shock. All of this was supposed to be over with.

"Didn't you guys destroy him all those years ago," Chad asked.

"We thought we did," Kira said.

"So, what's going to happen," Renee asked.

"I think man made power will for sure destroy Mesogog," Tommy said.

"No offence, Mr. Oliver, but you guys aren't really Ranger fit," Chad laughed.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. He was in pretty good shape for being in his early forties, but Chad did have a point. It had been years since he had taken out a Tyrannodrone.

"That's where you come in," Kim smiled.

"But, Mom…" Renee protested.

"No buts, Renee. You, Chad, and Jade must do this," Kim said.

"How do you know Jade's ready for this," Renee asked.

"Tommy called Jason," Kim said.

"You guys really think we could do this," Chad asked.

"Come on, Chad," Conner said. "You have the blood of two Rangers in you. You can do this."

xxx

On Mesogog's new island, he was planning his attack on Reefside. The only helper he had besides the Tyranodrones was his new Silver Ranger.

"Master, you know Tommy will be prepared," the Silver Ranger said.

"I do. Now, send out the Tyranodrones," Mesogog hissed.

"As you command my lord," the Silver Ranger nodded.

xxx

Trent Fernandez had his mouth opened for a while before he could say anything.

"But how, Tommy? My father was released from Mesogog, wasn't he," he asked.

"Yes, Trent, but he has found a way to survive without him like last time," he said.

Ethan gasped as Tyrannodrones showed up on the screen.

"Um, we got trouble," he said.

Everyone turned to Ethan, who was pointing to the computer.

"Oh no, not Tyranodrones," Kim moaned.

Tyler looked over at Carter.

"Those things are always bad news," she sighed.

"That's for sure," Carter said.

Tommy quickly grabbed a box from within his desk.

"Renee, Chad, these are your power morphers and communicators," he said.

Tommy handed both of them a gold coin.

"And these are your power coins. Chad, I've given you the power of the Red Dragon. Renee, I have given you the power of the Pink Crane," he said.

"What about Jade," Renee asked.

"I've given him the power of the Black Wolf," Tommy said.

After smiling at her daughter, Kim looked over at Hayley.

"Speaking off a wolf, where's Billy," she asked.

"He's on some kind of business trip. He should be in tomorrow," Hayley replied.

"It's time," Tommy said.

"Dad, what about Jade," Renee asked.

"They're on their way, now go," Tommy said.

Kim gave a little laugh after the two got into position.

"Wait, what do we say," Chad asked.

"Old reliable," Tommy said.

"Right. Dino Thunder, power up," Chad yelled.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"What's so funny," Chad asked.

"I think he meant the other old reliable," Renee said.

"Are you serious? I've always wanted to say that," Chad said.

"Calm down before I say it," Renee laughed.

"It's morphin time," Chad yelled.

xxx

The two appeared where the Tyranndrones were.

"So, you're the Tyranodrones," Chad asked, crossing his arms. "It's very nice to meet you and everything like that, but I'm afraid you're too loud."

"And that means you have to leave," Renee said.

They all suddenly disappeared. Chad and Renee looked around in confusion.

"Weird," Chad said.

"Very. Dad, what was all that about," Renee asked, putting her communicator up to her mouth.

"_I'll guess Mesogog wanted to see if we were prepared. Now that he knows for sure, who knows what will happen. Teleport back_," Tommy said.

"No way, you mean we can do that," Chad asked.

"_You sure can, Chad_," Tommy said.

"Come on 'Mr. Excitement'," Renee laughed.

xxx

Jade Scott sighed as he looked out the car window.

"Dad, are you sure I can do this," he asked.

Jason Scott turned back to his son.

"Jade, you're the son of the original Red Ranger," he laughed.

"Wasn't Mom the Pink Ranger," he asked.

The blonde looked back at her son.

"Yes, but not the first," Kat Scott smiled.

"Here we are," Jason said.

Jason drove into the Oliver's driveway. Before Jason could knock on the door, Tommy opened it.

"Hey, Tommy," Jason said.

"Hey you two. Look at you, Jade. You've grown up so much since I last saw you," he smiled.

"It's been too long, Uncle Tommy," he laughed.

Renee's eyes grew as she saw who was at the front door.

"Jade," she squealed.

Renee ran over to her two-month younger cousin.

"Hey, Renee," Jade smiled.

"I haven't seen you since you were fifteen," she said.

"It hasn't been that long," Jade laughed.

"It seems like it has," Renee said.

"Renee, I saw you a couple of months ago," Jade laughed.

"Whatever. I guess I'm jealous because you're going to our parent's old high school," she sighed.

"You should really come by and see it some time," Jade said.

AN: I know. I have some explaining to do about how Jason and Kat came together. It'll be in the next chapter. Check out my other stories if you have a chance. (One Chance to Make it Right, Following Your Heart, Life in Reefside, Acting As Themselves, If I Could Read Your Mind, It's All in the Handwriting, The Secret Roommate, and Things Don't Always Your Way.)


	2. I Want to be More Than Just Friends

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, Frank, Meagan, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: Like I said, I'll explain the whole Jason and Kat thing, and Chad witnesses something so shocking, he has to go to Tommy to tell him._

Chapter 2 I Want to be More Than Just Friends

Chad glanced over his shoulder in English to find Renee's boyfriend, Frank. What he saw shocked him so much that he had to do a double take.

"No, way," Chad gasped.

Frank was kissing the hand of what Chad thought to be Frank's cousin, Meagan.

"Cool it McKnight. They're just cousins, nothing more. He wouldn't cheat on Renee in front of me," Chad said.

"Meet me at the park after school," Frank whispered, but Chad heard.

Then he saw something that he was going to get up and kick Frank's ass right in front of the class. Frank kissed Meagan.

"_What the hell_," Chad yelled to himself.

That was it. Chad couldn't take it anymore. He wrote a pass for the teacher to sign and walked out of class.

"Cousin's my ass," he said under his breath as he walked out the door.

He took a deep breath as he walked into the restroom. Chad looked at himself in the mirror after washing his face.

"Sorry, Renee," he whispered.

xxx

Renee met Chad outside of her dad's classroom for lunch. Chad hadn't gotten out yet, so she walked in.

"Hey you two," Renee smiled, unknown to her what was happening.

"Chad has informed me of some disturbing news," Tommy said.

"News about what, Dad," Renee asked.

She had no clue what her father was talking about.

"Can I tell her at lunch, Mr. Oliver," Chad asked.

"Sure, I'm meeting Kim for lunch anyway," Tommy said.

Tommy turned back to his desk to grab his briefcase.

"Tell Mom hi for me, Dad," Renee said.

"Will do, Renee," Tommy laughed.

Renee tiptoed and kissed her dad's cheek.

Tommy stopped behind Chad and whispered something in his ear when Renee was walking out.

"Take care of her when she gets the news," he told him. "If she's anything like Kim, she's going to have a nervous breakdown."

"Sure thing," Chad said.

"Come on, Chad," Renee yelled.

"Coming, Renee," he said.

Chad turned back to Tommy and sighed.

"Enjoy lunch," Tommy said.

"I'll try my best, Mr. Oliver," Chad sighed.

xxx

Chad and Renee sat across from each other during lunch. Renee looked up at Chad, who was picking at his food.

"Are you really nervous about telling me your news," she laughed.

"You're going to think I'm crazy when I tell you, but I need to tell you," Chad sighed.

"Then just tell me, Chad," Renee said.

"Frank is cheating on you with Meagan," he snapped.

Renee leaned back in her seat in shock. Was she hearing Chad correctly?

"Yeah right, Chad. They're cousins," Renee cried.

There was a little laugh in her voice as well.

"That's what he wants us to believe. I saw them kissing during English. I'm not making this shit up, Renee," Chad said.

"Prove it then," she snapped. "Show me he is."

"They're going to the park after school. I'll prove it to you then," Chad said.

Renee turned from Chad and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"We'll see then," she sighed.

"You got to believe me," Chad begged.

"Right now, I'm not going to say I do," Renee said.

"Oh come on. I'm your best friend damn it. I'm only protecting you," Chad said.

"And that's what's making me believe you more than Frank," Renee replied.

Renee smiled as she leaned over the table and kissed Chad's cheek.

"But I thought…" Chad began.

"I may not fully believe you, but I do more than Frank," Renee said.

xxx

Chad could hardly hear the radio over his thoughts.

"_I would never do that to her. I love her too much. Oh my God! I do. I do love her. I love Renee_," he said to himself.

Renee let out a sigh as the truck came to a halt.

"It's funny," she said.

Renee reached down to hold her dad's necklace that her mother had given her on her sixteenth birthday last year.

"What's funny," Chad asked.

"I can feel my dad when I wear it," Renee said.

"The necklace," Chad asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes, it gives me the strength to do some things I never thought I would be able to do," Renee said.

"Like what," Chad asked.

"Breaking it off with Frank," Renee sighed.

His eyes widened.

"But I thought…" Chad began.

"Chad, I was stupid to have ever doubted you. Besides, we're best friends, right? You were only protecting me," Renee smiled.

As Renee got out of the truck to find Frank, Chad looked down and shock his head.

"I want to more than just friends," he said.

xxx

Renee watched as Frank and Megan kissed. Frank's face went pale when he saw her.

"Renee," he gasped.

"You didn't think I'd find out sooner or later? Funny," she laughed.

"But…" Frank started.

"Oh my God. You honesty think I'm going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth about this. It's over," Renee yelled.

She took the ring that he had given her and threw it at him.

"I hate you," she screamed.

Renee turned around and began walking back to the truck.

xxx

Chad was a bit shocked when he saw Renee enter the truck.

"No crying," he asked.

Renee surprisingly smiled at Chad's words as she closed the door.

"Why should I be? I knew what I was going to find," she sighed.

"Told you," Chad laughed.

"Can you ever forgive me for being such a bitch," Renee asked.

"Bitch? You're not even close to being a bitch. You love… loved the guy," Chad said.

"Loved," Renee laughed.

Renee smiled and threw her arms around Chad.

"Thank you for being here," she said.

"Always," Chad smiled.

"I guess I'll have Jade looking over me too now," Renee laughed.

"Why do you say he's your cousin anyway," Chad asked.

"Well, I've always called Jason and Kat Aunt and Uncle," Renee said.

"Did they start dating the same time your parents did," Chad asked.

"It's kind of a funny story. No one knew they were even together until Aunt Kat got pregnant with Jade two months after my mom got pregnant with me," Renee laughed.

Chad also began to laugh along with Renee. He was glad to see her in such high spirits.

"They were secretly dating," Chad asked.

"They started dating shortly after Aunt Kat moved back from London," Renee said.

"Why didn't they want anyone to know," Chad wondered.

"As of that point, Mom and Dad were the only 'power couple', as they put it. Having two more former rangers dating would just make things just weird I guess," Renee said.

"Weird? Remember my parents were dating as Power Rangers," Chad replied.

Renee realized that that was true. She never really understood the reason for it.

"I really don't know. That was just my thinking," Renee said.

xxx

Kim was walking back and forth in the living room.

"Tommy, I'm getting really worried about Renee," she sighed.

"Don't worry, Kim, she's with Chad," he assured her.

"I'm worried about how she's taking everything," she said.

Tommy laughed as he pulled his wife to his lap and kissed her.

"If she's anything like you, she'll be fine. Maybe take it hard at first, but she'll get over it," he said.

"I guess we'll find out sooner than later," Kim sighed.

She looked at the widow as she saw Chad's truck pull up. Tommy and Kim got up and opened the door.

"There they are," Kim said.

Kim quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mom, I'm alright. Really, I am," Renee laughed.

"You don't look like you've been crying. Chad must have prepared you well," Tommy said.

"I was ready to face the truth," Renee replied.

As Chad was walking out the door, Tommy followed.

"You love her… don't her," he asked.

"Excuse me, Sir," Chad asked.

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he really that obvious?

"I see the way you look at her. Even though it's hard as a father to say that, I'm comfortable knowing it's you," Tommy said.

"And why's that, Mr. Oliver," Chad asked.

"I know your parents, I know how you act, and most of all… I know you'll take care of her," Tommy said.

"That really means a lot to me," Chad smiled.

"Just don't try any funny business right now. It'll take time to…" Tommy began.

"No problem, Mr. Oliver. I totally understand," Chad said. "But what if she..."

"I don't want to think about that, but that's her choice," Tommy replied.

AN:

An old friend returns. The question is… who is it?


	3. Return of an Old Shade of Yellow

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith. Frank and Meagan will no longer be mentioned._

_Summary: A former ranger is attacked in downtown Reefside and another former ranger is very happy to have her back._

Chapter 3 Return of an Old Shade of Yellow

The Silver Ranger turned from the screen to face Mesogog.

"Master, what should we do," he asked. "Jason and Kat's son is also involved."

"Get him alone," Mesogog hissed.

"How," the Silver Ranger asked Mesogog.

"I'll have the Tyranodrones capture the Red and Pink Rangers. Keep the Black Ranger busy as this is being done," he said.

"As you wish," the Silver Ranger nodded.

The Silver Ranger disappeared from the lab.

xxx

Hayley arrived at the Oliver's house thirty minutes after Tommy called her.

"Hayley…" Kim began to say as Hayley entered the house.

Kim noticed something wasn't right. Hayley broke down and threw her arms around Kim.

"Hayley, what's going on," Kim asked.

"He's missing, Kim! He never came home," she cried.

Tommy put one hand on Hayley's back and guided her and his wife to the couch.

"How? What could have happened to Billy," Kim asked.

"He couldn't be…" Tommy began.

"Don't even think like that, Tommy," Hayley yelled. "He's not dead!"

"We got to believe he isn't," Kim said.

"Alright," Hayley cried.

Hayley wiped her eyes.

"Enough about me for the time being. What's up," she asked.

"It looks like Mesogog's up to no good again. The kids are fighting the Tyranodrones as we speak," Tommy said.

"Oh my God," Hayley gasped.

Hayley's eyes moved to the screen. It showed an African American woman in yellow helping fight.

"She's going to get hurt," Kim said.

Tommy looked over at Kim.

"She's doing find at the moment," he said.

"I wonder who she is," Hayley replied.

"I don't know. Her back's facing us," Kim noted.

xxx

The three Rangers were caught up in a heated battle with the Tyrannodrones.

"Is that all you got," Jade asked as he kicked a Tyrannodrone to the ground.

A new ranger then showed up out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you," Renee asked. "My father never said anything about a Silver Ranger."

"That's because he's not on our side," Chad yelled as he pushed Renee out of the way of the Silver Ranger's laser gun.

The Tyranodrones got a hold of the two as they were beginning to get up.

"Get your nasty hands, or whatever those are, off me," Renee yelled.

xxx

Kim looked on in horror as her daughter struggled to get free. She seemed so helpless.

"No," Kim yelled.

Kira, who had just arrived with Conner, put her hand on her shoulder as her eyes were still on the screen.

"Come on you two… break away," Conner said.

"Tommy, do you have any idea who that Silver Ranger is," Hayley asked.

"No doubt Mesogog's helper," he said.

Kim's body fell to the couch as she watched Renee and Chad disappear.

"Kimberly," Tommy gasped.

As Tommy grabbed her hand, her eyes shot open.

"Oh God, Tommy! Please tell me I was dreaming," Kim begged. "Our daughter and Chad didn't disappear."

"I'm afraid so, Kim," he sighed.

"No… oh God no," she cried.

Her eyes moved to the young woman standing next to Conner, who had her head buried in his shoulder.

"Kira…" Kim sighed.

"Oh, Kim. We have to pray. Pray that they'll be alright," she said.

Kat and Jason came running down the stairs of the Command Center after Tommy.

"Oh, Kim, come here," Kat said.

As Kat released Kim from a hug, her eyes grew as she saw the woman that was helping her son fight come into view.

"Adam is going to be really happy about this," she smiled.

Kim gave her a puzzled look as she looked over her shoulder. Kim smiled and looked over at Tommy and Jason.

"One of you must call Adam," she replied.

"I can't believe it's really her," Tommy said.

"Can someone please tell me who she is," Kira asked.

"That, Kira, is the former Yellow Zeo Ranger," Tommy smiled.

"And who's that," Conner asked.

"Tanya," Jason said.

xxx

Jade ran to Tanya as the Tyranndrones disappeared.

"Are you okay, Miss," he asked Tanya.

"I didn't know you kind were around anymore," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Jade asked.

She laughed as she got up.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just… just been a long time since…" Tanya began.

"Since when," Jade asked.

"I've said too much," Tanya said.

She began walking away, leaving the Black Ranger confused.

"Hey wait. My dad… I mean… I shouldn't have said that," Jade sighed.

"You can trust me," Tanya smiled. "I might know your parents."

"You were a Power Ranger," Jade asked.

He was still morphed, scared to reveal his identity.

"I think it's safe to say I was," Tanya said.

"My father's name is Jas…" Jade began.

"Jason," Tanya gasped.

"Um, yeah," Jade said.

Jade demorphed. Tanya smiled at the sight of this young hero.

"You sure are Jason Scott's son. You look exactly like him, and if I may say like…" she began.

"Katherine," Jade guessed.

"Oh my God! I knew it. You are Kat's son too," Tanya smiled.

"Surprised," Jade laughed.

"A little. If I can ask… who are the Pink and Red Rangers," Tanya asked.

Jade looked the other way and sighed. He did not know if he should reveal their identities.

"Renee Oliver and Chad McKnight," Jade sighed.

"Who did Tommy marry," Tanya asked.

Jade was hoping she also knew Tommy.

"Kimberly Hart. Well, now Kimberly Oliver. You get the picture," he said.

"When did they get back together," Tanya asked.

"I have no clue," Jade admitted.

"Who's this McKnight guy," Tanya wondered.

"You wouldn't know his parents. He's the son of Conner and Kira McKnight, also former Rangers," Jade said.

"I see," Tanya replied.

"_Enough chatting_," said the voice of Tommy.

Jade quickly pulled his left arm to his mouth.

"Uncle Tommy! Where did they take Renee and Chad," he asked.

"_Why don't you two just come_," Tommy suggested. "_Oh and Tanya, there's someone here that's dieing to see you."_

xxx

Tanya was a bit in shock after entering the lab. She saw some familiar faces and some new ones.

"Look at you all," Tanya cried. "I haven't seen you all in years."

"Glad you decided to come back," Adam smiled.

"Where's everyone else," Tanya asked.

"Aisha's coming tomorrow," Kim said.

"What about the rest," Tanya asked.

"Rocky's plane comes in at four," Tommy said. "Zack and Trini won't be able to come."

"And Billy," Tanya asked.

Tommy turned to Hayley and looked down.

"Oh God, please don't say he isn't…" Tanya began.

"No, Tanya. At least we don't think he is," Tommy sighed.

When Tanya looked over at Kim, she realized who she was.

"It's good to see you again, Kimberly," she said.

"Same here, Tanya," she smiled.

The fear in the four parents was still very fresh. Jason and Adam pulled Tommy and Conner to one side of the room, along with Jade. Tanya, Kat, and Hayley also took Kim and Kira to the other side of the room.

"Look at me. Crying over something stupid," Kim laughed.

"Don't say that, Kim. You love your daughter," Hayley said.

"I do, Hayley. I also know she's going to be all right, but look at what's happening with Billy. We don't even know if he's okay," she cried.

"He was a Power Ranger. Why wouldn't he be okay," Kat smiled.

Even though she had her doubts, Hayley knew Billy was alright.

"Kat's right, Kim," Kira said. "Our kids and Billy are more than capable of protecting themselves."

"You're not worried about any of this," Kim asked.

"I'm scared shitless, Kim," Kira admitted. "I'm praying for everyone to be alright."

"Have you called the police about Billy, Hayley," Tanya asked.

"I don't need the police. That computer will let me know when it finds him," she said.

She had the computer looking for any sign of Billy. There had been a few hits, but no Billy.

"Good idea. I don't think it would be wise to get the police involved in something that might be PR business," Tanya said.

Jason sighed and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I know you two are supposed to be men about this, but you can't tell me you're not freaking out," he said.

"Of course we are, Jason," Tommy replied.

"But we also know they can take care of themselves," Conner said.

"Do you have any idea where they could be, Uncle Tommy," Jade asked.

Tommy turned to Jade. With the look he gave him, Jade knew exactly where they were, and he did not like it.

"On Mesogog's new island no doubt," Tommy said.

"And what about this Sliver dude," Adam asked.

Tommy's eyes moved to Conner. The ex-Red Dino Power Ranger gulped. He knew the question that was going to be asked.

"Conner, you and Kira are still in pretty good shape. Do you think you can fight the Silver Ranger if he shows up," Tommy asked.

"Sure, Tommy. I'm always up for one last battle," Conner said.

"What about me," Jade asked.

"Jade, you have to go to Mesogog's island." Tommy said.

AN:

What will happen between Renee and Chad in the next chapter?


	4. When You're Stuck Together Alone

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: What will happen when Renee and Chad are stuck in a room alone?_

Chapter 4 When You're Stuck Together Alone

The Sliver Ranger threw a demorphed Renee beside a demorphed Chad, who appeared to be unconscious.

"What do you want with us," Renee asked.

"With you two here, it'll be easier to destroy your supposed cousin," the Silver Ranger laughed.

"How the hell would you know something like that," Renee asked.

"I have my ways dear. Now, would you be so kind as to give me your communicator and morpher? I've already taken the Red Ranger's," the Silver Ranger said.

Renee looked over at a helpless Chad on the floor.

"And what if I don't," she asked.

"Then you'll end up like your friend over there," he said pulling out a sword.

She placed her hand on her arm and began taking it off.

"You'll never get away with this," Renee said.

Renee handed the Silver Ranger her communicator and morpher.

"Very wise of you to corroborate with me, Pink Ranger," he said. "Now, off to destroy the Black Ranger."

"Please, no," Renee begged.

"You sure have a lot of your mother in you, Renee," the Silver Ranger said.

"And how would you know my mother," she asked.

"Like I said before my dear, I have my ways," he said.

After he disappeared, Renee ran back to Chad's side and took his hand.

"Oh, Chad, you stupid idiot," she said, laughing and crying for him. "You just had to resist, didn't you? Please, wake up. I need you."

She looked down in shock.

"Did I just say that," Renee asked.

xxx

Before Adam and Tanya left, Tommy stopped them.

"Are you sure about this, Adam," he asked.

"Yeah, Tommy, You need to be here if anything else happen. Tanya and I will pick up Rocky," he said.

"Thanks man," Tommy sighed.

"Anytime," Adam smiled.

Tommy closed the door and headed back to the lab.

"Are you ready Jade," he asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, Uncle Tommy, just get me to the island," he said.

"May the power protect you son," Jason replied.

"It protected you all those years, didn't it," Jade asked.

"It sure did," Jason smiled.

"Black Ranger out," Jade yelled.

Kat watched as her son disappeared.

"I hope he'll be alright," she sighed.

"He will be, Kat," Kim said.

xxx

Tanya still could not believe what was happening. For her, it was still sinking in.

"This is unreal," Tanya said. "I come by Reefside before heading to Angel Grove, only to find out that Tommy's married to Kim, Jason's married to Kat, and their kids are Power Rangers."

"A little too much to take in," Adam asked with a laugh.

"Um, just a little," Tanya said. "You still live in Angel Grove?"

"Sure do," Adam smiled. "We should try getting together sometime after this."

"I'd like that," Tanya said.

There was a short moment of silence. They had gotten to know each other better after teaching classes together.

"Rocky is going to freak out when he finds out about all of this," Adam laughed.

"That his friends kids are Power Rangers, or that I'm here," Tanya asked.

"Both," Adam said.

xxx

Chad's eyes began to slowly open. Renee let out a huge sigh.

"Oh, Chad, thank God," she cried.

Renee quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Renee…" Chad asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Chad. I'm here with you," she cried.

He looked into her tearful eyes. Chad smiled as he touched Renee's cheek.

"I thought you were gone when we got separated," he said.

"So did I," Renee sobbed.

"Is it just me, or do you think the Silver Ranger knows a little too much about us," Chad asked.

"Mesogog probably told him, but I didn't know he knew so much about my mom," Renee said.

xxx

The alarm in the lab started to go off.

"We got trouble," Hayley said.

The computer showed the Sliver Ranger outside the Cyber cafe. Then, another signal went off.

"No way," Hayley gasped.

"What is it," Kim asked.

"It's saying Billy's there," Hayley said.

"That's impossible," Kim replied. "He's not even there."

Conner turned from the computer. The Silver Ranger was destroying everything in his path.

"It's time, Conner," Kira said.

"Right, Kira," he sighed. "Tommy, tell Ethan, Trent, Carter, and Tyler what's going on."

"I'll see what I can do," he replied.

"Ready for teleportation," Hayley asked.

"Ready," Conner said.

xxx

Rocky had to do a double take after seeing Adam and Tanya.

"Adam, Tanya," he asked.

The look on Rocky's face was unforgettable.

"Hey, Rocky," Adam said.

"What happen with Tommy, Adam," he asked.

"He got caught up with something," he said.

Rocky had a feeling there was something more to Adam's words.

"What kind of something," he asked.

"I'll tell you in the car," Adam said.

Rocky shook his head as Adam walked away. He turned to Tanya and smiled.

"And what are you doing here, Tanya," Rocky asked.

"I was on my way home when Tommy's something caused me to pause," she sighed.

"Well it's great to see you," Rocky said.

"You too," Tanya smiled.

"Let's get going. I'm interested in what Tommy's up to," Rocky said.

Adam finally made his way back to the group. Rocky could tell it was bothering him.

"You won't believe it when I tell you," Adam said.

"Try me," Rocky laughed.

"Just wait until we get to the car," Tanya said.

xxx

Conner and Kira were trying their best to keep the Silver Ranger occupied while Jade was saving Renee and Chad.

"Aren't you two a bit too old for this," the Silver Ranger laughed.

"Funny," Conner said, "I can say the same about you with the sound of your voice."

The Silver Ranger used his energy beam to send Conner and Kira flying into the Cyber Café.

"I want Jade, not the Red Ranger's parents," he said.

Conner and Kira slowly got up.

"Hayley's not going to like that too much," Conner said.

"How did you know we're Chad's parents," Kira asked.

"Oh come on, Kira," Conner said. "Mesogog had to have told him."

"Well, if the Black Ranger's not going to show up, then I guess I'll be on my way," the Silver Ranger replied.

"No, wait," Kira yelled.

"Why, is he already on the island? I should have known," the Silver Ranger laughed.

With that, the Silver Ranger was gone.

"This is not good," Kira said.

"Teleport us back, now," Conner yelled.

xxx

Back on the island, Renee had fallen asleep in Chad's arms. He was gently rubbing her hand, not wanting to wake her. When he stopped, her eyes opened and looked up at Chad.

"Don't stop…" Renee moaned.

"Renee…" Chad began.

She sat up and moved even closer to him.

"Chad, I think I want to kiss you," Renee said.

"I think I want to too, but I don't know if I should," Chad replied.

Renee looked down. He was always like that. Seconding every action he made.

"If I gave you permission, would you," Renee asked.

"If you said yes, I will," Chad said.

"Then yes, you can kiss me. I want to too," Renee smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you…" Chad began.

She covered his mouth with one of her fingers.

"You're not forcing me to do anything. Now kiss me before I change my mind," Renee laughed.

Chad was now able to get close to the one person he had been wanting to since the beginning of high school. In a way, so was Renee.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while now," Chad said.

"Me too," Renee smiled.

After they kissed, Chad began looking around.

"What are you looking for," Renee asked.

"Nothing. Just wouldn't have imagined our first kiss being in some dark place," Chad laughed.

They both stood up as the door opened.

"Don't look so surprised to see me," a familiar voice laughed.

"Jade," Renee yelled.

"Shh… the Tyrandrones might hear you," he whispered.

"How did you get past them," Chad asked.

"I'm not the silent wolf for nothing," Jade laughed.

"Sometimes the wolf is not as sly as he thinks," a cold voice said.

The three teens stood in horror.

"The Sliver Ranger," they all yelled.

"Nice chatting with you, but we have to book it," Jade said.

"What about our morphers and communicators," Renee asked.

"Don't worry, I've got them," Jade said.

With that, the three of them were gone.

"I'll get you kids," the Silver Ranger yelled.

xxx

Jade's mother was walking back and forth.

"I'm getting really worried. He's been gone too long," Kat panicked.

"Jade will get here soon, Kat… with Renee and Chad," Kim said.

Everyone jumped up when they heard the doorbell ring.

"That's either the kids, or Adam and Tanya with Rocky," Jason sighed.

"It can't be Adam and the rest. It's only been an hour since they left. Go check, Tommy," Conner said.

"Why isn't Tyler and Carter here," Kira asked.

"They were busy," Ethan said. "Tyler didn't tell us what it was."

"It's them," Tommy yelled from the stairs.

"Oh thank God," Kim said, grabbing Kat with one hand, Kira with the other.

She immediately wrapped her daughter in her arms.

"I'm alright, Mom. I was with Chad the whole time," Renee smiled.

"You look pretty beat up there son," Conner said, looking at Chad's arm.

"That's what you get when you don't do what the Silver Ranger says," Chad sighed.

"Speaking of that guy, Hayley, did you ever get any information about him," Trent asked.

"Afraid not," she sighed.

"He knows way too much," Renee said.

"Like what," Kat asked.

"Well for one, he said I act like my mother. Now I know Mesogog doesn't know that much," Renee laughed.

"He shouldn't," Tommy thought.

"Well, it can't be Zack or Trini. It can only be one person," Jason said.

"Jason, are you saying…" Hayley began.

"Yes, Hayley, we know Tyler and Carter don't know all that much about the original rangers, and we have been in contact with the rest. It has to be Billy," he realized. "Think about it. Every time the Silver Ranger shows up, the computer always picks up Billy's signal."

Hayley did not want to believe it, but Jason had a point.

"We have to find a way to break the spell," she said. "He has to be under Mesogog's power somehow."

"Can it possibly be his sword, Dad," Renee wondered.

"What are trying to say," Tommy asked.

Tommy had seen the Silver Ranger with a sword, but they were talking about Mesogog, not Rita and Zedd.

"Well, that's how Uncle Jason broke the spell on you, right," Renee asked.

"Yeah, but Mesogog is no Rita or Zedd," Tommy sighed.

Tommy felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"It can't hurt to try," Kim said.

Conner stepped in. He had remembered seeing something around his wrist.

"Not that this means anything, but Kira and I saw some kind of bracelet on his arm," Conner said.

xxx

Rocky was in shock after Adam told him everything. A lot had happened since the last time he visited.

"This is unbelievable," Rocky said as Adam parked in the driveway.

Tommy, who saw them drive up, walked out the door to greet them.

"I hear you've been busy," Rocky said.

"You have no idea, Rocky," Tommy sighed. "A lot has happened since Adam and Tanya left to pick you up."

"Like what," Adam asked.

"One of them is good. The other's bad," Tommy informed them.

"Just tell us," Tanya said.

"The kids are back," Tommy smiled.

The others also smiled. That was indeed good news to hear.

"And what's the bad news," Rocky asked.

"We think we know who the Silver Ranger is," Tommy said.

"Isn't that good," Adam asked.

"Not when it's a friend," Tommy said.

"Who is it," Tanya asked.

"Billy," Tommy sighed.

Their mouths dropped open. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"No way, it can't be," Adam gasped.

"He knows too much about us," Tommy told them.

"Mesogog had to have told him," Rocky said.

"Mesogog wouldn't know how Kim would react under pressure, Rocky," Tommy sighed.

"I don't get you," Tanya said.

"Billy… I mean the Silver Ranger, had told Renee that she acted just like Kim," Tommy replied.

AN: There's something I forgot to mention in the beginning. Hayley and Billy got married around 12 years ago, which would be in 2009. Carter and Tyler have also been married for ten years. Both of their marriages are not acknowledged until later on.


	5. I Want the Man I Fell in Love With

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: Now that everyone knows who the Sliver Ranger's identity is, how will they bring him back?_

Chapter 5 I Want the Man I Fell in Love With

Aisha could not help but feel like there was something wrong with Renee. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Are you alright, sweetheart," Aisha asked.

Aisha did not know what else to say to Renee as she hugged her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Renee said.

"And Chad and Jade," Aisha wondered.

Aisha had arrived the night before. What had shocked her most was the news about Billy. Knowing he was the Silver Ranger shocked everyone.

"They're both doing great," Renee smiled.

"That's good to know. So, how's everything with Frank," Aisha asked.

Renee's smile turned to a frown as her head went down.

"I'm so sorry," Aisha apologized.

"Don't be, Aunt Aisha. It was all for the best," Renee sighed.

"Are you seeing anyone else," Aisha asked.

"Yes," Renee smiled.

Her eyes moved to Chad.

"Oh, I knew someday you two would get together," Aisha said.

All Renee could do was smile and wondered if anyone else thought the same.

"Renee, we're going to be late for school," Chad said.

"Coming, Chad. It was good seeing you, Aunt Aisha. Are you going to be here after school," she asked.

"I'm staying until we get Billy back," she said.

xxx

At Reefside's downtown area, two former Rangers were walking to a car.

"Everyone's going to flip when they see us," the man said, opening the passenger for the woman.

"Oh, I know," the woman smiled.

Suddenly, the Sliver Ranger showed up. The man stood in front of the woman.

"It's really been a long time since we last met," the Silver Ranger noted.

"I don't believe we've ever met before," the man said.

"You don't recognize your old friend, Zack," the Silver Ranger asked.

Zack's eyes grew. He had never seen this Ranger before.

"Friend," Zack laughed. "I don't even know you."

The woman behind Zack slowly came from behind him.

"How do you know his name," the woman asked.

"I know yours too, Trini," the Silver Ranger said.

Zack and Trini looked at each other.

"Who are you," Zack asked.

"I'm shocked you don't remember me," the Silver Ranger laughed.

"Well, it's hard to make you out with that helmet," Trini said.

xxx

Chad's communicator went off during Tommy's class. Tommy motioned for him to come up to his desk. Everyone knew he was going to take it away.

"Go, Chad. I'll get your work and you can pick it up at the house," Tommy whispered.

"Right," Chad said.

He was greeted in the hall by Renee.

"The teacher didn't take it away," Chad asked.

"No, I told her my dad needed me," Renee laughed.

"She believed you," Chad asked.

"Yes, thank goodness," Renee said.

"Lets teleport out," Cad replied.

xxx

Renee and Chad appeared in front of Trini and Zack.

"So nice of you to join us, Red and Pink Ranger. I believe you know these two," the Silver Ranger said.

Chad and Renee turned towards Zack and Trini. They both gasped.

"We don't know these two Rangers," Zack said to the Silver Ranger.

"Oh, I think you do," he replied.

"It's us, Uncle Zack," Renee sighed.

The sound of her voice sent chills down his back.

"Renee," Zack gasped.

"Yeah, it's a long story," she sighed.

"So much for the surprise," Trini said.

Zack focused his attention back to the Silver Ranger. He was still confused about all of this.

"How did you know we knew them," Zack asked.

"You really don't know who he his," Chad sighed.

"Not a clue, Chad," Zack said.

"So, Chad… you think you know who I am," the Silver Ranger asked.

"Yeah, I do, Billy," Chad said.

"Billy? But how," Trini asked.

"Let us help you, Billy. We can break this spell," Zack said.

Jade appeared in front of the Silver Ranger. He grabbed Jade tight.

"Jade," Renee yelled.

"That's Jade," Zack asked.

He didn't think he could take any more surprises.

"Uncle Zack… Aunt Trini," he gasped.

Jade was trying to break free of Billy's grasp.

"Yes," Trini said.

"Let him go," Chad yelled.

"Let us help you, Billy," Trini pleaded.

"Mesogog's my master. I'll destroy you all," he yelled.

"Don't do this," Renee cried. "Remember how you felt when my father was evil?"

"That was in the past, Pink Ranger. There's no way to break this spell," Billy laughed.

xxx

Conner had just seen the news report. He and Kira quickly went to Tommy and Kim's.

"We have to do something," Conner said walking down the stairs of the Command Center.

"What can we do," Hayley asked.

"I got a plan, but you have to give me permission," Kim said.

"Kim, I'd do anything. I want Billy back. I want the man I fell in love with," Hayley cried.

Kim gave her a hug and turned back to Conner. He was not sure what was going to happen.

"Conner, teleport Hayley and I to the downtown area," Kim said, grabbing a bat.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do," Kira asked.

"It's the only way I know right now to save Billy," Kim sighed.

xxx

Hayley appeared in front of Billy, Kim in back of him.

"Billy, it's me. It's Hayley," she cried.

"I know who you are," he said.

"Please, Billy, just let the boy go," Hayley begged.

Kim reached over her head with the bat, getting ready to hit him over the head. He pushed Jade over to Hayley as he turned to catch Kim's hand. The act took Kim completely by surprise.

"You think you could really fool me, Kimberly," Billy laughed.

"I'm only trying to help you, Billy," she said.

He squeezed her wrist more, causing her to scream.

"Billy, please stop," Kim begged.

"Billy, stop hurting her," Trini yelled.

"Aunt Aisha, call my dad. He should be at lunch," Renee whispered into her communicator.

xxx

Once Tommy got the call, he quickly drove home.

"What are you going to do with that," Kira asked Tommy as she pointed to a laser blaster.

"I'm going to blast that bracelet off of Billy's arm," Tommy said.

"Bracelet," Aisha asked.

"Yeah. That has to be what's controlling him," Tommy said.

"What about the sword Renee was talking about," Conner asked.

"It's not the sword. It's not giving out the kind of energy that would control a person," Tommy said.

As he began walking up the stairs, a hand grabbed his.

"Good luck, Tommy," Aisha said.

"Thanks, Aisha," he replied.

xxx

Billy still had Kim in his grasp.

"Please, Uncle Billy, let my mom go," Renee begged.

Before Billy could say a word, Tommy appeared.

"Billy, let Kim go," he yelled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Tommy," he laughed.

"Billy, let Tommy help you," Hayley pleaded.

"Billy's no more," he said.

Hayley's eyes grew when she saw what was in Tommy's hand.

"What are going to do with that," Hayley asked Tommy.

"It's the bracelet," Tommy whispered.

"Don't you even think about it," Billy said. "If you do, she's dead!"

He placed his sword underneath Kim's chin.

"Tommy, don't worry about me. Save Billy," Kim yelled.

"I'm going to save both of you," he said.

Tommy fired and hit the bracelet. Billy released Kim from his grasp, and fell to the ground.

"Is it over? Is the spell broken," Chad asked.

Kim looked somewhat confused when Billy appeared out of the suit.

"Hayley, since when has Billy been wearing glasses and overalls again," she asked.

"Um… he hasn't," she said.

"Tommy, what happened," Kim asked.

"I don't know, Kim," he said.

Hayley shot Tommy and evil look.

"That machine shrewd up with his age. Didn't it, Tommy," she asked.

"Looks like it, Hayley. We have to find a way to fix this," he said.

Billy sat up and pushed his glasses up.

"Kimberly? Tommy? Trini? Zack? Why do you all look so old," he wondered.

"How old are you, Billy," Kim asked.

"I'm sixteen years old," he said.

Billy looked down at his hand, and then reached for his back pocket.

"My communicator… it's gone. I seem to have also misplaced my morpher," he panicked.

"You don't recognize any of these people, Billy," Tommy asked.

"Billy it's me… Hayley," she said.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss. I don't know a lot of these people. Where's Jason," he asked.

"Why don't you come to our house," Kim suggested, pointing to her and Tommy. "We'll tell you everything."

"You mean Tommy and you…" Billy began.

"Yes, Billy. Tommy and I live together," Kim replied.

"A lot has happened," Tommy said.

"Did I lose my memory," Billy asked.

"No, you just somehow have turned sixteen," Hayley said.

AN:

What happens now that Billy is sixteen?


	6. TwentyEight Years Lost and Regained

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: Billy learns all about the future._

Chapter 6 Twenty-Eight Years Lost and Regained

Billy put his hand on his forehead and fell to the couth.

"You did not just say it's 2021," he gasped. "It's 1993. I'm the Blue Ranger, Tommy's the Green Ranger, and you're the Pink Ranger, Kimberly. Jason's the Red Ranger, Zack's the Black Ranger, and Trini is the Yellow Ranger. I'm sixteen, not forty-two!"

"Tommy hasn't lost his powers yet," Kim wondered.

"He does," Billy asked.

Tommy looked down and sighed. This was going to take some time. Billy did not even know the half of it.

"Um yeah, Billy, I do. And that's only the beginning," Tommy sighed.

"I don't think I should know the future," Billy said.

"We're going to get you back to your right age, Billy," Hayley promised. "You need to understand what's going on."

"Have any of you heard anything from Tyler and Carter," Kira asked.

She was beginning to think they would not show up.

"They're coming," Conner said. "So are Ethan and Trent."

"What about Jason and Kat," Kim asked.

"I've already called them," Tommy said.

Zack saw Hayley move into the kitchen. He decided to follow her.

"Hey, are you going to be alright," Zack asked, putting a hand on Hayley's shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Hayley said.

She grabbed a glass of water and walked back out.

"Just hang in there," Trini said as the door bell rang.

Billy gave a puzzled look as he saw Jason walking into the house with a blonde headed woman by his side.

"Jason, who's she," he asked.

"You really don't know who I am, Billy? I'm Katharine," she said.

"I don't," he sighed as the door bell rang again.

"Billy, you look really different," Tyler said, walking into the house with Cater.

"Conner said Billy wouldn't know us," Carter whispered.

"I know that, Carter," Tyler sighed. "I just didn't know he'd look different too."

"Well, he is a teenager," he laughed.

A couple of minutes later, Ethan and Trent showed up.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started," Tommy said.

"You look different too, Tyler," Trent noticed.

"Well, Trent, maybe that's because I'm pregnant," she said.

Kira gave the ex-Ranger a hug. Kim also hugged her niece. This was going to be her first great niece or nephew.

"Congrats," Kim said.

"Hey, that's great," Ethan replied.

"Thanks, Ethan," Tyler smiled.

"When did you two get here," Jason asked, noticing Zack and Trini.

"We just got here," Zack said.

Hayley looked over at the young Billy. She would have never imagined something like this to happen.

"Prepare for a mound of information, Billy," Hayley sighed.

"I think I'm now more mentally prepared, Hayley," he said.

"So, as I told you before, I lose my Green Ranger powers, thanks to Rita," Tommy replied. "They were temperately restored a few months later."

"Temperately? Why didn't Zordon restore them permanently," Billy asked.

"I can't fully remember, but Zedd took them away once again," Tommy said.

"Zedd," Billy asked.

Tommy had forgotten that Billy still did not know about Zedd.

"Lord Zedd on the moon," Adam said.

"Another villain to face," Billy guessed.

Adam smiled and nodded.

"Afraid so, Billy," Tommy sighed.

Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha had been mostly quite. If Billy had questions for them, they would answer truthfully.

"I'm really sorry you lost your powers, Tommy. You were a great Ranger," Billy said.

"Thanks, Billy, but that wasn't the last of me," he smiled.

"Huh," he asked.

"Zordon and Alpha created a White Ranger and choose me to take its powers," Tommy explained.

"Prodigious," Billy said.

Kim looked down and smiled. He had been the one to discover the White Ranger to begin with.

"Yeah, I think everyone went into shock that day," Tommy laughed.

Tommy looked back at Kim and smiled as her head fell.

"What's that look for, Kimberly," Billy asked.

"I fainted when I saw Tommy's ponytail fall out of his helmet. I'll never forget that day," she smiled.

"Speaking of the long hair, where did it go," Billy asked.

"Well, Billy, it had to go when I stared teaching," Tommy laughed.

"Karate," he guessed.

"No, high school science," Tommy said.

"You, a science teacher," Billy asked.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed.

At that time, he would not have believed himself either.

"What happen after that," a confused Billy asked.

"Trini, Zack, and I are accepted to go to a peace conference," Jason said.

"Is that how you met Katharine," Billy asked.

Kat looked down and gave a little laugh.

"No, that's a whole different story in itself," Jason smiled.

"Who receives your powers then," Billy asked.

"Aisha, Adam, and I do," Rocky said.

"Everything was going smooth to say the least until the summer before our senior year," Kim sighed.

"Do we lose our powers," Billy asked.

"Well, one of us does… did, whatever," Kim said.

She had to turn away.

"It was you, wasn't it," Billy asked.

The look on Kim's face was unexpressive. She was going to tell Billy, of course, but she didn't want to show the emotion. It had been twenty-six years since that dreadful day. The memory still was there, and not about to let her forget.

"Yeah, it was me. I was offered to train for the Pan Global Games in Florida," Kim said.

"So, Katharine must have gotten you powers," Billy predicted.

"Please, Billy, call me Kat. And yes, I did," she said.

Tommy had forgotten to tell Billy about another incident before that.

"Before Kim lost her powers, we get new ones," he said.

"What kind, Tommy," Billy asked.

"The power of the Ninja," he smiled.

"I can't take this. Billy, you have to know why Kim really lost her powers," Kat said.

When Billy turned to her, she had tears in her eyes.

"She gave them to you, didn't she, Kat," he asked.

"She did give them to me," she cried.

"Then," Billy asked.

"Her going to Florida had nothing to do with her loosing her powers. It was all my fault. I was under Rita and Zedd's influence. I took her power coin," Kat cried.

"Yes, but you also got it back when the spell was broken. In the end, it was my decision to leave," Kim said.

Kim took the crying Kat in her arms.

"How did you become a Power Ranger then," Billy asked, pointing to Tanya.

"When the Command Center is destroyed, Tommy, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, and you go looking for the Zeo crystals..." she began.

"Tanya became the Yellow Ranger," Aisha finished.

Her silence afterwards caught Billy by surprise.

"What is it, Aisha," he asked.

"There were only five crystals, and six of you," she said.

"What are trying to say," Billy asked.

"You didn't get yours," Tanya said.

"I knew I never had what it took to be a Ranger," Billy sighed.

"Don't say that, Billy," Adam said. "You were the longest Ranger on duty behind Tommy, if not in front of him. You did a lot for us in the Power Chamber. Plus, you were the one that gave it to Tanya."

"What happens to me then," Billy asked.

"You my friend get to explore an alien planet," Tommy said.

"Morphinominal," Billy smiled.

"Yeah," Tommy laughed.

"When did I get back," Billy asked.

"In 2004," Tommy said.

"You surprised Tommy and me the day I arrived here," Kim smiled. "I had to explain the letter to both of you that night."

"Letter, what letter," Billy asked.

"Hard to believe, but there was a time that Tommy and I weren't together," Kim sighed.

"That is hard to believe," Billy said. "But I still don't understand how Jason and Kat get together, these six thirty year olds, and these three teenagers."

"For a short time, I was back in action. That's how we first met," Jason explained.

"Alright, and the rest," Billy asked.

"Hayley helped me with the team of Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Tyler, and Carter," Tommy said.

"We're seeing each other, right," Billy asked Hayley.

"Not exactly, we're married," she said.

"How do I look in the future," Billy asked.

"You become more confident and lose the glasses and overalls," Kim smiled.

"All I need to know now is these three teenagers," Billy sighed.

"You're thinking of yourself more as an adult now, that's a good sign," Hayley said.

The three teens walked in front of Billy.

"I'm Renee Oliver," she smiled.

"Jade Scott," he said.

"And I'm Chad McKnight. Kira and Conner's son," he replied.

"You sure look like them. What am I going to do while I'm in my sixteen year old body," Billy asked.

"I'll work on your morpher so that if we have any trouble, you'll be able to help," Halyey said.

"You don't think you'll have me back to normal by the end of the day," Billy panicked.

"It's highly doubtful," Hayley sighed.

Billy looked down and also sighed. He wondered how long this was going to take.

"This is kind of an embarrassing question to ask you, Hayley, but would it be rude of me to ask for me to sleep on the couch," Billy asked.

"Not at all, Billy," she smiled. "I understand how uncomfortable it would be to sleep with someone you hardly know."

AN:

When do you think Billy will be his normal age again?


	7. The Changing Times

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: Billy has to attend Angel Grove High and two villains from the past pay a visit._

Chapter 7 The Changing Times

Hayley had finally fixed the morpher. Billy was still sixteen, and still had to attend high school. Meaning, he would have to face the halls of Angel Grove High, and the way things had changed since 1993.

"All systems go," Billy sighed.

Billy and Jade walked through the hall, on their way to their first period class.

"There's just one little detail I forgot to tell you," Jade said.

"What's that, Jade," Billy asked.

"Ms. Applebee…" he began.

"She still teaches," Billy asked.

"It's her last year," Jade said.

Billy had to take a deep breath. This was all too much to take in.

"She's going to have a heart malfunction when she sees me," he said.

"Just tell her your Billy's son," Jade laughed.

"And my mother," Billy asked.

"We have a problem there," Jade said.

They stood there for a while thinking of what to do. Billy had to be prepared for whatever Ms. Applebee would ask.

"Wait. I'm married to Hayley, right," he asked.

"Right," Jade said.

"I'll just tell her she's my mother," Billy replied.

"I can hear the questions now," Jade laughed.

"Yeah, so can I," Billy sighed.

They walked into the room, and Billy held his breath.

"Oh my stars… Billy," Ms. Applebee asked.

"Afraid not, Ms. Applebee. I'm his son…" he began.

He totally blanked. What was he going to say his name was?

"Let me guess. Billy Jr.," Ms. Applebee predicted.

That was good enough with him.

"You would be correct," Billy said.

"You look so much like your father did when he was your age," Ms. Applebee smiled.

"So I've been told," Billy laughed.

By this time, Jade was in his seat.

"Is it alright if I just call you Billy," Ms. Applebee asked.

"That's quite alright with me," Billy said.

"Very well. Take a seat and we'll get started," Ms. Applebee replied. "By the way, Billy, may I ask how your fathers been?"

"He's doing great," he said.

"That's good," Ms. Applebee smiled. "First, I have Jason and Kat's child. Now, you. Who are next, Tommy and Kimberly's?"

"Well, they live in Reefside, so their daughter's going to the high school there," Billy explained.

"What a shame. I'd really like to meet more of my old students," Ms. Applebee frowned.

xxx

Mesogog went storming into the throne room.

"Damn that Oliver," he yelled. "I'll have to destroy them myself."

"Looks like you need a little help," a voice laughed.

The new voice caused Mesogog to turn quickly.

"Zedd and Rita, it's about time you came out of hiding," he hissed.

"You'll never destroy the Power Rangers. We've already tried," Zedd said.

"Are you telling me I should just give up then," Mesogog asked.

"By all means, try," Rita laughed. "We'll even give you the putties."

Mesogog did no answer her for some time.

"I'll take you up on that offer," he replied.

"Very well then," Zedd said. "Putties! You'll take orders from Mesogog."

xxx

Renee, Tommy, and Kim looked at the computer in horror.

"What are those things," Renee asked, pointing to the screen.

Tommy looked over at Kim, whose mouth was wide open.

"It can't be. Tommy…" Kim panicked.

"They're back," he sighed.

"How," Kim asked.

"Mesogog knew he couldn't win. He must have called for help from some of our old friends," Tommy smarted off.

"I'd like to be given an answer here," Renee said.

"Sorry sweetie," Kim apologized. "Those are called putties."

"So, that's what you guys used to fight," Renee asked.

"Sure did," Tommy sighed.

"We should better get a hold of the rest," Kim replied.

"My same thoughts, Mom," Renee said.

xxx

Chad was flipped all over the place.

"Man, how do we fight these things," he asked.

"Uncle Billy, you got to know," Jade said.

Billy then heard a ringing from his communicator.

"_You haven't faced Zedd's new putties yet_," Tommy said through the communicator.

"How do we defeat them then," Billy asked.

"_Hit the 'Z', aim for the 'Z'_," Tommy commanded.

"Right," Billy sighed.

He began fighting the putties once again.

"Awesome," Renee said, kicking one of the putties to the ground.

xxx

Zedd turned from the computer.

"I've been informed that the former Ranger's children are taking after them. Is this true," he asked.

"Yes, Zedd," Mesogog said. "Tommy and Kimberly's daughter's the Pink Ranger, Jason and Kat's son is the Black Ranger, and Conner and Kira's son is the Red Ranger."

Rita noticed there was an extra Ranger. She turned in confusion.

"Who is the Sliver Ranger," Rita asked.

"Billy," Mesogog answered. "I had him under my power until Oliver screwed everything up. He must have messed something up while recovering him because he is now sixteen years old."

"Perfect," Zedd said. "He's oblivious to…"

"I highly doubt that," Mesogog cut in. "Tommy and the others have probably told him everything.

"You're right," Zedd sighed.

xxx

Hayley gasped as the Silver Ranger fell to the ground. He had trouble getting up.

"Billy," Hayley yelled.

"I forgot Billy wasn't much of a fighter at sixteen," Kim sighed.

"He can do it," Tommy said. "I know he can."

Kira, Conner, Jason, and Kat came running down the stairs of the Command Center.

"Gross. What are those things," Kira asked.

"Putties," Jason gasped. "And by the looks of them, Zedd's putties."

"I'd rather fight tengas," Kat said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kim laughed.

Tommy placed his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"They'll be fine. If they can beat Tyranndrones, they can beat putties," he said.

xxx

The Pink Ranger ran to the Silver Ranger's side.

"Uncle Billy, are you alright," Renee asked.

"Man, I don't think I'll get used to that," he moaned.

"Just answer me," Renee laughed.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"Huh," Chad asked.

"He's fine," Jade said. "I've learned Billy talk."

"Take that," Renee yelled.

Her fists went back and came flying forward to hit the last putty.

"Nice," Chad smiled.

"Thanks," Renee winked.

"Come on," Jade said. "Let's get back to the Command Center."

xxx

Everyone watched as the four streams of light entered the Command Center.

"Oh, Billy," Hayley smiled.

Hayley took Billy in her arms and sat him on the couch.

"Have you found a way to get me back to normal," Billy asked. "I don't think I'm that physically capable of this level of brutality just yet."

"You did fine knowing it was your first time fighting those super putties," Tommy said.

Jason sat on the couch next to Billy.

"I'll let you in on something. We all got pretty banged up too when we first faced them. Seems like you'll have the advantage when it comes to that day," he laughed.

"Afraid not," Hayley sighed. "When we get Billy back to normal, his memory of these past few days or months will be erased. But, if he is able to retain his memory, Billy's sixteen year old self from the past wouldn't have any recollection of this."

"But I thought you said you hadn't found an antidote yet," Billy said.

"I know that, Billy," Hayley sighed. "It's just the way it is."

xxx

Reefside Highs parent's night was a week before Angel Grove Highs. Tommy and Kim had always wanted Renee to see where they went to high school.

"Let's do this," Tommy said.

Jason, Kat, Jade, Kim, Tommy, Renee, Billy, and Hayley, who was playing Billy's mother, all walked into Angel Grove High.

"Man, Jason, you weren't kidding when you said this place changed," Tommy said.

"Yeah, they finally gave this place a face-lift. It needed it… big time," he laughed.

"Ms. Applebee," Jade said walking in the room. "I think there are some people here that are dieing to see you."

Her eyes grew as she saw four of her old students walk through the door. She had aged quite a bit, but she was still as vibrant as ever.

"I knew I would see Jason and Kat here, but Tommy and Kimberly, this is a wonderful surprise," Ms. Applebee smiled.

"Ms. Applebee, this is our daughter, Renee," Kim said.

"She's beautiful, Kimberly. She's the spitting image of you and Tommy," she noticed.

Her eyes fell back on the red headed woman standing beside Billy.

"And you must be Billy's mother," Ms. Applebee guessed.

"Yes, I am," Hayley said.

Ms. Applebee noticed one person was missing from the group.

"Where's that husband of yours," she asked.

"Oh, you know him. Always working on some new invention," Hayley laughed.

"That I do. So, what have you two been up to in Reefside," Ms. Applebee asked Tommy and Kim.

"I'm a science teacher at the high school," Tommy said.

"That's good to know. What about you, Kimberly," Ms. Applebee asked.

"I own the Crane Gymnastics Center in Reefside, but I'm no longer teaching the classes," she said.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. One Step Towards Normal

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: Billy finds the chemical that he needs to transform him back into his real age. The problem is it's on Mesogog's island._

Chapter 8 One Step Towards Normal

Hayley sat on the couch next to a sleeping Billy and ran her hand through his smoky blonde hair.

"Just hold on. You'll be back to normal in no time," she whispered.

His eyes opened and looked up Hayley, who smiled down at him.

"Hey," Billy yawned.

"Hey yourself, Billy," Hayley smiled.

"Still 2021," he asked.

"Yep, still 2021," Hayley sighed.

He threw his hands up in the air and fell back on the couch.

"It won't be long, Billy. I promise you that. I'm going to Tommy and Kim's to help, want to come," Hayley asked.

"I'll meet you over there," he said.

"With what," Hayley laughed.

"Oh, right. I'll get ready," Billy sighed.

He got up and headed into the bedroom.

"Oh, Billy," Hayley said, picking up a picture of him and her on their wedding day.

Her eyes grew when she saw Billy walk out of bedroom.

"Wow," Hayley said.

"Your expression seems to be astonished," Billy noted.

"I just forgot how you looked without overalls," Hayley said.

xxx

Tommy opened up the door to let Hayley and Billy in.

"Any progress, Tommy," Hayley asked.

"Sorry, Hayley, none," he sighed.

"Then we better get to work," Billy said.

Tommy turned towards the kitchen where Kim was.

"Kim," he called, "Hayley, Billy, and I will be downstairs."

"Alright," she said.

"Come on, let's get to it already," Billy sighed.

"Hey, Billy you might be able to help with some of these chemicals," Tommy said.

As far as Tommy could remember, Billy was able to work with and identify almost any chemical known to man.

"I hope I will, Tommy," Billy said.

xxx

About an hour later, Renee came walking down to the Command Center.

"Hey, Dad, how's everything going," she asked.

"No improvement yet, Renee," Tommy sighed. "What did you need?"

"Mom and I are headed to the store, be back soon," Renee said.

"Alright," Tommy replied.

He did not turn back until he could not see Renee anymore. Tommy felt like the luckiest man in the world. He still could not believe that he and Kim had actually gotten back together and had a child together.

"We're missing something," Hayley said, "but what?"

Billy looked over all the chemicals to try to think what it was until it came to him. He typed the name into the computer and motioned to Hayley and Tommy.

"That's it," Billy said.

"Where are we going to get that kind of chemical," Hayley asked.

"Mesogog's island," Billy said.

"You can't! I won't let you," Hayley cried.

"It's the best chance we have, Hayley," Tommy said.

"You be damn careful then, Billy," she cried.

"How hard could it possibly be," he asked.

xxx

Kim and Renee went down to the Command Center after they got back. When they heard where Billy was, their eyes grew.

"You have to let me back him up," Renee insisted.

"If he needs it, then I will," Tommy said.

Kim put her hand on Hayley's shoulder. She could tell she was uneasy.

"How are you feeling, Hayley," Kim asked.

"I'm doing as well as expected," she said.

"He'll be fine," Kim smiled.

"Yeah, I know he will," Hayley sighed.

"_Guys, I have one question_," said a voice.

The sound of Billy's voice put everyone's minds at ease for the time being.

"What is it, Billy," Tommy asked.

"_If you were Mesogog, where would you keep your chemicals_," he laughed.

"I'd check the throne room. If you need back up, we'll send Renee," Tommy said.

"_Affirmative_," Billy said.

Kim gave a little smile. It had been some time since he had said that word.

"Good to know he's alright," Kim said.

xxx

Billy stopped in his tracks as he saw Tyrannodrones and putties.

"Crap," he said.

Billy hid behind a wall where they could not see him.

"Tommy, come in," he said.

"_I read you, Billy_," he replied.

"That back up sounds pretty good right now. Putties and Tyranndrones are guarding the entrance to the throne room," he said.

"_They must have known you'd be there_," Tommy sighed. "_I'm sending Renee now_."

Renee appeared next to Billy not even five seconds later.

"Alright, let's do this," she said.

They both stepped into view of the putties and Tyranodrones.

"When the door opens, I want you to go and get that chemical," Renee said.

"But what about you, Renee," Billy asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said. "Hey creeps, come and get me!"

"What do you think you're doing," Billy panicked.

The whole group of Tyrannodrones and putties started running after them.

"Just go," Renee commanded.

Billy ran towards the entrance of the throne room, looking back at Renee the whole time.

xxx

Hayley was all over the place. They had not heard from Billy and Renee for a good ten minutes.

"What's going on other there," Hayley panicked.

"They still are probably fighting, Hayley," Kim said.

"All this worrying is killing me," she sighed.

"Just sit down and calm down. Billy will get that chemical," Tommy assured her.

"I can only hope, Tommy," Hayley said.

"_Your daughter's very stubborn_," a voice laughed from Tommy's communicator.

Hayley jumped out of the couch hearing Billy's voice.

"What did she do," Tommy asked.

"_She wouldn't let me help with the fighting_," Billy said.

"Just like her mother," Tommy laughed.

"Excuse me," Kim said. "Her stubbornness also comes from her father."

"Have you found the chemical yet, Billy," Hayley asked.

"_Still looking_," he said.

"Better be fast before more show up," Tommy replied.

"_I know, Tommy_," Billy sighed.

"Get back to looking, Billy," he said.

"_Right, Tommy. Billy out_," he replied.

The room fell silent after that.

xxx

The Pink Ranger came running into the throne room.

"Uncle Billy, we have a problem," Renee said.

"What is it," he asked.

"Mesogog, Zedd, and Rita are on their way," Renee said.

He quickly gave the table one last look and grabbed a beaker.

"Is that it," Renee asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Billy said.

"Dad, now," Renee yelled.

They disappeared as the three entered the room.

"Damn it all to hell," Mesogog hissed.

"Told you you'd never win, Mesogog," Rita said.

"Oh, shut up," he hissed.

"Why don't you just give up," Zedd asked.

"I won't fail," Mesogog said.

"How many times have I heard that," Rita laughed.

xxx

Both Renee and Billy reappeared on the floor of the Command Center.

"Did you get it, did you get it," Hayley asked excitedly.

Billy smiled, pulling out a corked beaker from his bag. She smiled and threw her arms around him.

"This is so great," Hayley replied.

"Now then," Tommy said, "let's get you back to your old self."

Billy gave Tommy a puzzled look.

"Normal, I meant normal," Tommy said.

"Sure you did," Billy laughed, handing Tommy the beaker.

"Alright, now all we have to do is combine these three chemicals together and we have an antidote," Tommy replied.

"Cross your fingers everyone," Kim said.

AN:

What do you think will happen after Billy drinks the antidote?


	9. No More Waiting

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: All the waiting is now over._

Chapter 9 No More Waiting

Billy held his breath and drank the mixed chemicals. His body became limp. Tommy caught him in time and laid him on the couch.

"Billy," Hayley gasped.

"Wait, Hayley," Kim said, grabbing her hand, "he needs to rest."

"Will he be okay," she asked.

Tommy turned to Hayley and smiled.

"I'm sure he will," he said.

"Look," Renee smiled.

Renee pointed to Billy's shoes, which were changing from blue Converse to black Nikes.

"It worked," Hayley smiled.

Hayley was jumping up and down.

"This might take some time," Tommy sighed.

"I don't care how long it takes. I'm just glad it's working," Hayley smiled.

"Me too," Kim said.

xxx

Everyone was gathered in the living room.

"This is great," Aisha said.

"How'd you ever do it," Chad asked Renee.

"It was too easy," she laughed. "Once Uncle Billy got in the throne room, I knew it wouldn't take long for Uncle Billy to find that chemical."

"Amazing," Jade said.

"How is he, Hayley," Jason asked as she came up from the Command Center.

"He's now out of those overalls permanently," she said.

Kim was the next to exit the Command Center.

"Thanks for staying, Aisha," she said.

"No problem, Kim," she smiled. "I told you I'd stay until everything was fixed."

"I only wish Rocky, Trini, and Zack could be here," Kim sighed.

"Me too," Aisha said.

Kim noticed people were missing.

"Where is everyone," she asked.

"Trent, Ethan, Tyler, Carter, Adam, and Tanya had things to do tomorrow. They didn't want to have to stay late," Kat said.

"I'm going back down," Hayley replied.

"We'll all go with you, Hayley," Jason said.

xxx

Billy was now to his original self, but he still was not awake yet. It came to the point were everyone had ended up leaving because of the time. They had stayed up way past midnight just waiting.

"Maybe you should be getting to bed," Kim suggested.

Hayley picked up her head from Billy's lap and looked up at Kim.

"I'm not tired," she yawned.

"Sure you're not," Kim laughed. "I'll bring you a pillow and blanket."

"Thanks. What time is it anyway," Hayley asked.

"2:30 a.m.," Kim said.

"Dear God," Hayley moaned.

"Tell me about it. We all need to get rest before Billy awakes," Kim said.

"Yeah, we don't want him waking up while we all are asleep," Hayley moaned.

She laid her head back on Billy's lap and closed her eyes.

"That's for sure," Kim laughed.

She placed the blanket on top of Hayley.

"Goodnight," Kim said.

"Night, Kim," Hayley yawned.

xxx

The next morning, well, later that day, Tommy sat at the computer as Kim came down the stairs of the Command Center with a cup of coffee.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today," Kim asked. "Both you and Renee only got like 3 hours of sleep."

"I'll be fine," Tommy said.

Kim noticed a certain someone was still sleeping.

"She still asleep," she asked.

Tommy glanced over at the body laying on the floor next the couch where Billy was.

"Looks like it," he said.

Hayley's body began moving, her hands moved to her face to rub her eyes.

"Morning," Kim smiled.

"Morning," Hayley yawned.

Hayley got up from the floor and sighed looking at a lifeless Billy.

"Don't worry, something tells me he'll be up very soon," Tommy smiled.

Hayley smiled as Kim handed her the coffee cup.

"Thanks," she said.

"Dad, come on, we'll be late for school," yelled a teenager from the stairs.

Tommy didn't really feel like teaching. Neither did Renee, but what would be their excuse? He could think of many, but he just decided to go.

"I'm coming," Tommy said.

Kim put her hand on his shoulder as he got up.

"I'll call you as soon as he wakes up," she said.

"Okay," Tommy nodded.

"Try to get through today, alright," Kim laughed.

"I'll do my best," Tommy sighed.

"See you later. I love you," Kim said.

"I love you too," Tommy smiled.

"Dad, do you want your daughter being late or what," Renee snapped.

"We really need to get her a car," Tommy laughed.

xxx

When the bell rang for lunch, Chad walked up the Tommy's desk.

"You look like crap, Mr. Oliver. What time did everyone get to bed last night after we left," he asked.

"Around two," Tommy said.

"No way," Chad laughed. "Is Renee this tired?"

"A little, but not as much as I am," Tommy said.

Chad noticed that Tommy was grabbing his briefcase.

"Are you going over there right now," he asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"Man, I wish I could go with you," Chad sighed. "You taking Renee?"

"No, you two just enjoy lunch," Tommy said.

"Alright, Mr. Oliver, see you later," Chad replied.

As they walked out they were stopped by Renee.

"I want to go," Renee said.

"Renee, just go with Chad to lunch," Tommy told her.

"Fine," she sighed.

xxx

Tommy immediately went down to the Command Center when he got home.

"How is he doing," he asked.

"He's been moving, but eyes haven't opened," Hayley said.

Tommy looked over at Billy and sighed. He began to wonder if Billy had taken too much of the antidote.

"Your lunch is on the table," Kim said.

"Thanks, Kim. Come on Billy, stop sleeping and wake your ass up," Tommy laughed.

Kim laughed a little. If he was sleeping, he would not go back to sleep for a while.

"You think we should wake him," Kim asked.

"If he doesn't wake up before I show up after school, then we'll wake him," Tommy said.

"Alright," Hayley sighed.

"Still call if he does…" Tommy began.

"We know the drill, Tommy, now go eat and get back to teach," Kim said.

"See you in a couple of hours," Tommy replied.

"Bye," Kim smiled.

xxx

Chad and Renee walked through the hall hand in hand.

"I'm going home with my dad today. Is that okay," Renee asked.

Chad turned to Renee and smiled.

"No problem, my parents and I will be over there later anyway," he said.

"Okay, see you then," Renee smiled.

She got up on her tiptoes, put both hands on Chad's shoulders, and kissed him.

"Bye," Renee said.

"Bye," Chad smiled.

xxx

Tommy and Renee had just gotten home. Kim or Hayley had not called him.

"Kim," Tommy called.

Kim came walking up stairs.

"I'm glad you two are here," she smiled. "I was just about to call you."

"What's happening," Renee asked.

"Billy's beginning to open his eyes," Kim smiled.

"Let's get down there," Tommy said.

Billy was rubbing his eyes when the three were walking down the stairs.

"This is so exciting," Renee squealed, jumping up and down.

"To think it's been a month since he had been stock as a sixteen year old," Hayley sighed.

"Man, what an experience," Billy moaned.

Hayley threw her arms around the waking Billy.

"Billy," she cried.

"Miss me," he asked.

"Boy did I ever," Hayley smiled.

"You didn't like my sixteen year old self," Billy laughed.

"Huh," Hayley asked.

Hayley thought that he would not remember what had happened to him.

"I thought your memory would be erased," Tommy said.

"So did I," Billy sighed.

"How did being sixteen again feel like," Renee asked.

"I forget just how funny I looked," Billy laughed.

"You weren't that funny looking," Hayley smiled.

"I'll get you something to drink," Kim said.

Billy and Tommy were the only ones left in the room as Kim, Hayley, and Renee walked up stairs.

"Being sixteen again made me realize something else," Billy sighed.

"What's that," Tommy asked.

"The day Hayley and I got married, that was the most amazing experience of my life," Billy smiled.

"I'm not following you, Billy," Tommy said.

"I want to renew our vowels. Would you help finding a ring," he asked.

"I'd be honored," Tommy said.

Hayley came back down, holding a cup.

"Here you go, Billy," she said, handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks," he replied.

xxx

About an hour later, Kira, Conner, and Chad were at the Oliver's house. They all were glad to see Billy awake.

"It's good to have you back, Billy," Conner smiled.

"Thanks, Conner," he said.

"You were asleep for a long time," Kira laughed.

"So I've been told," Billy said.

He looked down and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay, Billy," Hayley asked.

"I hurt a lot of people. I don't know you'll ever forgive me for what I did," he said.

"You were under Mesogog's influence, Billy, don't think about that. You're back. That's all that matters," Hayley smiled.

AN:

Hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Keep the Secret

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, her boyfriend, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: Billy and Tommy try to keep Billy's plan under wraps, but one slip from Billy comes as a close call._

Chapter 10 Keep the Secret

Tommy and Billy walked around the jewelry store, trying to find a ring.

"May I help you with something," asked a woman.

Billy and Tommy looked up at the woman behind the counter.

"I'm looking for a wedding ring. My wife and I are going to renew our vowels," Billy said.

"Shouldn't she be here," the woman asked.

"It's going to be a surprise," Billy said.

"I see. Call if you need help," she smiled.

"Thanks," Billy said.

They walked around, trying to find something that would catch the eye.

"What about this one," Tommy asked, pointing to a little blue diamond ring.

"That's perfect. I'll take it," Billy smiled.

"This is indeed a beautiful ring," the woman told them. "She's going to be a lucky woman."

"Thanks," Billy said, smiling at her.

xxx

Hayley came walking up the stairs as Billy and Tommy walked into the house.

"There you two are. Where have you've been," she asked.

Billy had to quickly shove the box in his pocket.

"Out," he said.

"Well, get your buts down there. We have a problem," Hayley replied.

Billy looked at Tommy and sighed.

"Now I know how you felt trying to hide the ring," he said.

"No kidding," Tommy laughed, walking down the stairs.

Both of their eyes grew as they looked at the monster on the screen.

"Aw man, not again," Tommy moaned.

"What is that hideous thing anything," Hayley asked.

"The Peckster," Tommy sighed.

"Funny memories about when he showed up," Kim laughed.

"That was indeed a memorable experience, Kimberly," Billy said.

"I only wish I was there," Tommy frowned.

Tommy was waiting for Kim at the mall when it had happened.

"Zack's reaction to Angela's kiss was a Kodak moment," Kim said.

"What do I tell the kids to do, Tommy," Hayley asked.

He looked over at her and shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't there," he laughed.

"Once his beak is somehow closed shut, they can use their laser blasters," Kim said.

xxx

The three teenagers had been called to battle.

"Take that bird brain," Chad yelled, throwing one of his dad's old soccer balls towards the creature.

"Thanks for that idea Uncle Zack," Renee said out loud, grabbing her laser blaster.

When the dust cleared, he was gone.

"You think he'll come back bigger," Jade asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon," Chad sighed.

"I hope not," Renee said.

xxx

Zedd turned back in shame.

"Now to super size him," Mesogog said.

"Can't," Zedd sighed.

"And why not, Zedd," Mesogog asked.

"We're already given you too much help," Rita said. "If it wasn't for us, you'd be gone."

Mesogog's mouth opened a little.

"We're not letting you take advantage of us anymore," Zedd said.

"You came to me first," Mesogog hissed.

"We offered you putties, not monsters," Zedd said.

xxx

Hayley and Kim had walked back up to the living room. Chad was running down and bumped into Billy, causing the box from his back pocket to come out.

"What's this," Chas asked, picking up the little black box.

"Um, it's nothing," Billy said.

"Sure it isn't," Chad laughed. "Aren't you and Hayley already married?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask her to remarry me," Billy said.

"That's cool, but why the ring," Chad asked.

"I just wanted to. It's a secret, so don't tell anyone," Billy said.

Chad smiled and nodded. He loved knowing things no one else knew.

"Got it. My lips are sealed," Chad said.

"Thanks," Billy smiled.

"So, when do you plan on asking her," Chad asked.

"Next Saturday. I'm going to have everyone at the house," Billy told him.

"Cool," Chad said.

xxx

It was Saturday, and Billy was acting like Tommy more than ever.

"Billy, just clam down," Tommy laughed. "It's not like you're asking her to marry you for the first time."

"I know, Tommy," Billy said. "You know how nervous I get though."

"You'll be fine. Have you told anyone else," Tommy asked.

"Chad kind of found out, but that's all. No one else knows," Billy said.

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces," Tommy laughed.

Tommy could remember when he had to go up in front of everyone to ask Kim to marry him.

"You think Kim will kill you," Billy asked.

Tommy laughed, with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I don't think. I know she will," he laughed.

"Maybe we should let her in on it," Billy suggested.

"You sure," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, one more person knowing is nothing. Everyone knew you were asking Kim that night," Billy reminded him.

"True. Alright, let me get her," Tommy said.

Kim, Hayley, and Renee were all talking about the latest battle with the Tyranodrones when Tommy took Kim's hand.

"I need to see you in the kitchen," he said.

"Um, I'll be right back," Kim told Hayley and Renee.

"Okay, Mom," Renee said.

Billy smiled as Kim entered the room with Tommy.

"What's going on," Kim asked.

"We've decided to let you in on what tonight's really about," Tommy said.

"It's not a 'Welcome back, Billy' party," Kim asked.

"Yes and no," Billy laughed.

"I don't get you, Billy," Kim said.

He pulled out the box from his pocket and showed it to Kim.

"I'm asking Hayley to marry me again," Billy said.

Kim covered her mouth, so that no one in the other room would hear her scream. She was almost in tears of Billy's news.

"This is amazing, this is absolutely incredible," Kim smiled.

"Chad accidentally found out," Billy said.

"How long have you two been planning this," Kim asked.

"Ever since Billy awoke," Tommy said.

xxx

The Pink Ranger's face lit up when she opened the door to find her boyfriend and his parents.

"Hey, Chad," Renee smiled, hugging him, then hugging Conner and Kira.

"Hey, Renee, how do you think you did on our benchmark," he asked.

"I think I did pretty well, and you," she wondered.

"I can only hope," Chad laughed.

"I'm sure you passed," Renee smiled.

Conner could not believe just how many people were there.

"Man, everyone's here. All twenty-one of us," he said.

"There's that many," Kira asked.

"I can't believe it either," Renee laughed.

"You guys, Carter and I really have to get going. The hospital appointment is in forty-five minutes," Tyler said.

Her and Carter got up and headed for the door.

"Well alright, Tyler, I'll walk you out," Billy said, getting out of his chair.

"It's good to see you back," Carter replied.

"Thanks, I only wish you could have stayed," Billy sighed. "I'm asking Hayley to marry me again."

"How romantic," Tyler smiled.

"Come on, Tyler. We really have to go," Carter laughed.

"Alright, Carter," she said.

"Bye you two and congratulations on the new baby again," Billy replied.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

xxx

Hayley was looking up stairs every minute.

"I'm getting worried about Billy. He's been in the bedroom for ten minutes now," she sighed.

"Don't worry, Hayley," Tommy said. "I'll go check on him."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I wonder what's taking him so long."

"_I can take a wild guess_," Tommy laughed to himself as he knocked on the door. "Billy, it's me, can I come in?"

"Sure, Tommy," he said.

Billy was sitting on the bed, just staring at the ring.

"Don't tell me you're nervous," Tommy laughed.

"I'm not," Billy protested. "Just trying to figure out what to say."

"Let me tell you something that Jason told me before I asked Kim to marry me. 'Once you look into her eyes, the words will come out like nothing. Just don't get carried away'."

"He really said that," Billy asked.

"Something like that," Tommy said.

Billy took one last glance at the ring and stood up.

"Wish me luck," he sighed.

"You don't need luck," Tommy said.

"You don't think I do," Billy asked.

"Not at all," Tommy smiled.

AN:

How do you think Hayley will react?


	11. Billy's Proposal

_Disclaimer: I won Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith._

_Summary: Billy asks Hayley to marry him… again._

Chapter 11 Billy's Proposal

Billy's palms were sweaty as he rubbed his hands on his pants.

"_I can do this_," he told himself.

Tommy laughed and put a hand on Billy's back.

"You are nervous, admit it," he said.

"Alright, maybe a little," Billy sighed.

Kim couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Just looking at Billy's fingers was too much.

"Shh," Tommy whispered as he sat next to Kim.

Jason and Zack's eyes grew. They looked over at each other in confusion.

"He isn't…" Zack began.

"I think he is, Zack," Jason said.

"He's doing what," Kat asked.

"He's pulling a Tommy," Conner said.

His wife turned his way in shock. She could not believe he remembered.

"I'm impressed, Conner," Kira smiled.

"How is he pulling a Tommy," Tanya asked.

"This is how Tommy proposed to Kim," Adam whispered.

"Aren't they already married," Trent asked.

"Duh. We did go to their wedding," Ethan laughed.

"He must be re-proposing," Rocky said.

Aisha rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible, Rocky," she sighed.

"You have to give the guy a break, Aunt Aisha," Renee laughed.

"Yeah, he was asleep through most of well… everything," Chad noted.

"I wouldn't be talking about sleeping, Chad. I can name two other people that were also sleeping," Rocky pointed out.

The two male teen's mouths dropped.

"I wasn't saying anything," Jade protested. "Besides, how old were we, Chad… three and five?"

"Yeah, something like that," he said.

"Are you all finished whispering amongst yourselves," Billy asked.

"Go ahead, Billy," Trini said, staying quite quiet throughout the conversations.

"As you all know these last couple of weeks have been a ride," he started. "It's also made me realize that times are precious. Um… oh, boy."

He looked down and sighed.

"I thought this would be easier," Billy sighed. "You know what, I'm just going come out and say it. Hayley, please come here."

Hayley looked over at Kim, who winked. She soon found herself face to face with Billy.

"Hayley, since I first met you, I knew you were the one. Now look at us. It's been twelve years since we got married, and it's been a wonderful twelve years," he smiled. "Hayley Cranston, will you marry me again?"

"Of course I will," she cried.

Billy got up and kissed Hayley.

"Damn it," Tommy said.

"What's your problem, Tommy," Kim asked.

The clapping was so loud, they could only hear themselves.

"My speech sucked compared to his," Tommy sighed.

She laughed a pulled on his jacket.

"I thought it is beautiful," Kim said, gently kissing him.

"By the way. Happy anniversary," Tommy whispered.

xxx

Later that night, Hayley and Billy were lying in their bed.

"I thought I had you all figured out," Hayley said as she placed her hand on Billy's cheek.

"Well, Mrs. Cranston, I can be surprising at some times," Billy smiled.

He penned her down on their bed and slowly kissed her.

"Do you have any date picked out," Hayley asked.

"How about on our anniversary," Billy suggested.

"We have five months then," Hayley said.

xxx

Chad slowly walked behind Renee at the park. She was sitting on a rock, overlooking the lake.

"Um, Renee," Chad said.

She turned to find her boyfriend looking up at her.

"Oh, hey there, Chad," Renee smiled.

She jumped off the rock and walked over to him.

"What are you doing on a rock," Chad asked.

"I just like it there. The view's beautiful," Renee said.

"Yeah," Chad sighed.

"So, what's up," Renee asked.

Chad looked down and sighed. He was really nervous to ask this question.

"I need to ask you something," Chad said.

"Shot," Renee smiled.

"Will you go to the Christmas Dance with me," Chad asked.

Renee turned and looked down.

"Come on, Renee," Chad begged.

Renee turned and threw herself in his arms.

"Alright, I'll go the Christmas Dance with you," she said.

"Alright," Chad smiled.

Renee began to laugh as Chad picked her up off the ground and spun her around.

"Are you really that excited," she asked.

"Duh, Renee. This is our first date," Chad said.

"You don't count our junior high dances as dates," Renee asked.

"I never had to ask," Chad said.

xxx

Hayley took a deep breath as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, what do you think," she asked.

Kim clapped her hands as Hayley spun around in her white dress.

"Absolutely beautiful. You'll knock him dead," she smiled.

"I hear Chad's taking Renee to the Christmas Dance in a month," Hayley said.

"Yeah," Kim smiled.

"They're turning into a modern day you and Tommy," Hayley laughed.

"Let's not go that far," Kim sighed.

"I hope they work out," Hayley said.

Kim looked over at Hayley and smiled.

"I have a feeling they will. Now come on, this dress needs to be hid before Billy gets back," she laughed.

"Good idea," Hayley said.

"Just to think, in two months, you'll be marrying Billy again," Kim replied.

"Has it really been three month," Hayley asked.

"Yeah," Kim laughed.

As if his ears were burning, Billy came walking through the front door.

"Billy," Hayley gasped.

Hayley went running into the bedroom.

"What's the matter with her," Billy asked.

"She didn't want you to see the dress," Kim said.

"Oh no, she didn't…" Billy began.

"We picked it out this afternoon," Kim said.

xxx

Mesogog turned from his screen.

"So, Billy and Hayley are getting remarried," he hissed.

Mesogog was going out of his mind. Rita and Zedd had left him high and dry. There was just no use in helping him.

"I'll give them a wedding that they'll never forget," he laughed.

AN:

What did he exactly have planned?


	12. Nightmares

_Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, Tyler Smith, and Carter Smith. Thelr baby girl makes an appearance._

_Summary: Hayley's having some not so pleasant dreams._

Chapter 12 Nightmares

Hayley was tossing and turning in bed. Her dreams were getting more and more real.

"No, don't," Hayley cried.

Billy shot straight in bed after hearing Hayley's screams.

"Hayley, honey, wake up," he said.

"Please, don't," she yelled.

Whatever Billy did, he couldn't get her up. He took her hand in his and brushed her damp forehead with the other.

"Hayley, it's just a nightmare," Billy said.

Halyley jumped up out of the bed and landed on the floor. She began taking deep breaths.

"Oh, Billy! It was horrible," Hayley cried.

He bent down and took her in his arms. She did not want him to let her go.

"It's alright, I'm here," Billy whispered.

"I've been having that damn nightmare for a week now," Hayley said.

"Its just nerves, that's all," Billy smiled.

"What if is isn't, Billy? What if Mesogog does come to the wedding," Hayley asked.

"Why would he," he wondered.

She did not answer. They just got back in bed and drifted back to sleep.

xxx

Renee and Chad were at the Christmas Dance. They tried to enjoy it as much as they could.

"Chad, I'm really worried about Aunt Hayley," Renee said as they danced across the dance floor.

"If Mesogog pulls anything funny, we'll be ready," he assured her.

Chad looked down at Renee and smiled. She would have never imagined that she would be with her best friend.

"Did you ever think this year would turn up as it did," Renee laughed.

"No, I would have never guessed that we would take after our parents," Chad said.

"Me either," Renee laughed.

Chad looked down at his feet and sighed.

"You okay," Renee asked.

"If Mesogog does attack, I want you know that I love you," Chad said.

"You're talking crazy, Chad. Nothing's going to happen to us," Renee smiled.

"You don't know that. None of us do. We've never faced him one on one," Chad said.

Rene looked away and closed her eyes. She did not want to think about it.

"I suppose you're right," Renee sighed.

xxx

The day before the wedding, Tommy called Renee, Chad, and Jade down to the basement.

"Wow, Dad, these things are cool," Renee said.

Renee picked up the pink bow from the table.

"If Mesogog does decide to spoil the wedding tomorrow, you three will be prepared," Tommy said.

Chad took the sword and Jade took the axe.

"We just call them when we need them, right," Chad asked.

"Right," Tommy said.

xxx

Hayley's nightmare was getting worse and worse every night. Hopefully, this would be the last.

"No," Hayley cried.

Hayley woke up in a cold sweat.

"I can't take this anymore," she sighed.

Billy moaned as he sat up in bed. He had not gotten any sleep for a week.

"We're not going to get any sleep tonight again, aren't we," Billy yawned.

"I'm sorry, Billy," Hayley apologized.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be alright," he said.

He laid back down and drifted back to sleep.

"I hope so," Hayley whispered.

She placed her hand on Billy's shoulder and tried to get back to sleep.

xxx

Hayley was shriving in Kim's arms. It was the day of the wedding, and Hayley was frightened to death.

"I can't, Kim. Mesogog's going to ruin everything," Hayley panicked.

"The kids have everything under control. Trust me," Kim smiled.

"Maybe this will take your mind off the wedding for a second," Tyler said, walking in the room with a baby girl in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Hayley smiled.

"Come on, it's time," Kim said.

Halyey turned to Kim and shook her head.

"But, Kim…" she began.

"No, you're going to go through with this," she said.

Kim forced Hayley out the door.

xxx

Renee, Jade and Chad walked out the church to check out the surroundings.

"So far, so good. Aunt Hayley's in front of the church with Uncle Billy," Renee said.

"We better split up," Chad suggested.

Renee and Jade looked over at Chad with concern in their eyes.

"Are you sure about that, Chad," Jade asked.

"We'll cover more ground that way. Meet back here in ten minutes," he said.

"Right," Renee sighed.

As Renee walked behind the church, she saw Mesogog appear. She quickly began running back to the others.

"Morph, morph, he's here," Renee yelled.

"Oh shit," Jade said.

"Dad, he's here," Renee panicked.

"_Thanks for the info_," Tommy said.

"It's morphin time," Chad yelled.

The three of them soon were side by side.

"You think you three can defeat me," Mesogog laughed.

"We'll give it our best shot, Mesogog," Chad said.

"Power Bow," Renee yelled.

"Power Axe," Jade called.

"Power Sword," Chad finished.

xxx

Tommy slowly made his way back in the church. He eyed Kim and sat next to her.

"He's here," Tommy whispered into Kim's ear.

"Don't tell anyone yet. Hayley's already a wreck," she sighed.

"I wasn't planning on it," Tommy said.

He looked over at Hayley and Billy. He knew everything was going to be fine.

"Tell them after the wedding," Kim whispered.

"I will," Tommy said.

The minister then cleared his throat.

"Do you, Hayley, take William, to be your husband again," he asked.

"I do," she said.

"And do you, William, take Hayley, to be your wife again," the minister asked.

"I do," Billy said.

xxx

Renee laughed as she heard clapping from the church.

"Looks like you missed your chance," she said.

"So it seems, but I am here for your coins," Mesogog hissed.

"Sorry," Chad said, "but you're not getting them."

Renee shot Mesogog with her bow, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Let's bring them together you guys," Chad said.

"Power Bow," Renee yelled.

"Power Axe," Jade called.

"Power Sword," Chad yelled.

When the dust settled, Mesogog was gone.

"Is he really gone," Renee asked.

"Yes, he is, Renee," Tommy said as he walked out of the church.

"For sure," Chad asked.

"Yes," Tommy said. "The weapons held the dino gems power that destroyed Mesogog the first time, and with the added boost from your weapons, it for sure killed him.

xxx

Hayley nearly fainted when she heard the news.

"This is unbelievable," she said.

"I told you everything was going to be okay," Billy smiled.

He threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"I don't know how to thank you all," Hayley cried.

"Don't sweat it, Aunt Hayley," Renee said. "It was nothing."

Chad and Jade walked up to Rocky.

"Did you fall asleep this time," Chad asked.

"Funny," Rocky said.

"Well… did you," Jade asked.

"I had to punch him in the arm a few times," Aisha laughed.

They all started laughing.

The End


End file.
